The most important ingredient
by SignoraSnape
Summary: The faithful follower tries to resurrect his master and he has to use a very important thing to finish the ritual. OOC and not following the books


The most important ingredient

Content:

The faithful follower tries to resurrect his master and he has to use a very important thing to finish the ritual.

Warning: mentioning of slash in the past

Disclaimer: J. did not do it like me but the characters and the idea are hers...

It was fulfilled. He would be able to ressurect his master. The man who he gave his youth, his wealth, his dreams and all of his devotion to. Years did it take him to find the ancient script where the ritual for this procedure was desribed. Even now he wasn´t sure if everything would work out in the way his master would want it to, those texts were always so difficult to understand and insufficient in there wording. "Take some roots of the red flower that you may only see in France at midnight." Who would think that there are so many flowers? It is really no common knowledge. Well hopefully he picked the right one. If not... he did not want to think about the consequences. In the meantime the potion, bubbling and gurgling inside of the cauldron, had turned a slimy yellowish color. It was about time for the last ingredient, taking a knife the man took a strand of his unbelievably blonde hair and cut it off. "Give something the spirit you want to return loved." It had taken a long time for him to think of something that his master had loved. Something material. But then his mind had brought him back to all those wonderful nights before his wedding. The nights he had stayed in the arms of his beloved master and how the man had loved to touch his hair, smell and feel it. It hurt him to give his hair, the part of his appearance he cherished the most, but for his master he would willingly give his heart, so with a tear in his eye he let the hairs float into the cauldron. Immediately the potion started to glitter and then it moved out of the cauldron and took off into the starlit sky, searching for the one spirit it was made to bring back.

Finding the small blackish thing it enveloped it and went in search of the many pieces littered around the United Kingdom, fixing the being into a sane person once more. When the spirit inhabited a body the potion took it back to the meadow where the brewer was sitting in the grass looking anxiously into the sky. Setting the person on his feet in front of the man the potion extinguished and was no more. The man looked around himself in astonishment. Looking at the green of the trees surrounding him, the light of the stars above him, glittering in a sea of darkness like little jewels. Then his eyes took sight of the cauldron still standing in the middle of the meddow and he remembered the man before him. Looking down he saw the figure kneeling at his feet, the silky silver strands of absolutely wonderful hair flowing over the persons back. He knew this hair from somewhere but it was difficult to remember. "There are those who serve, Lucius, and those who serve for a reason. You are one of the few who will serve a reason and have a goal in their life. That is what you want is it not, boy?"..."Come to me Luc. Come and let me feel those strands between my fingers. Let them grow, boy, your Master likes them.", only small parts of conversations he seemed to have had with the man. It must have been a long time ago if the one he called a boy is now a man. A beautiful man no less. "You let them grow, Luc.", he said watching the man before him like an eagle, categorizing every small move he made. "Yes Master. I always followed your leadership." How devoted the man was. Really nice he must have been an important person before he left. Why did he leave? He did not know, but asking would be a weakness and he just knew that he could not seem weak. "What happened in the meantime?", he asked instead. Information was always useful! "The Potter-boy has grown up, Master. He is in school with my own son now but he is a pacifist so no worries. The ministry is getting more useless every day and the minister is just a chess piece. Whatever you want to accomplish Master, there is no limit to your power." But the man was not interested in the information anymore, he reached his hand out. "I do not care for all of that at the moment." If everything is going as smooth as he says I have time, he thought to himself. "I want to touch your hair."


End file.
